True love is all you need, or is it?
by Perfect Pirate Captain
Summary: Elizabeth and Will's life is perfect they have a beautiful daughter named Anna and are happily married, but when Jack steps back into their life with bad news everything that could go wrong does.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Elizabeths p.o.v.)

Elizabeth stood outside in her garden in Port Royal keeping a close eye on her daughter. Today was her anniversary, she had been married to will for many years now and they were happy together. As Elizabeth watched her daughter she couldn't help but smile all these years were filled with nothin but loving memories.  
Elizabeth turned back to the house and entered leaving her daughter alone in the garden.

(Anna's p.o.v.)

Anna, Elizabeth and Will's fourteen year old daughter sat on the garden chair a book carefully pearched in her lap, she sat afar distance from where her mother was standig, Anna was dressed perfectly just like her mother, today she wore an emerald green dress with gold embrodry. Anna had never liked dress in fact she hated them, she couldnt stand them she only wore them because it made her mother happy and when her mother was happy she used to tell her tales of her adventures has a pirate. A pirate, who would have believed it, i didnt when i first heard it but why would my mother lie she also showed me her scars and my grandfather told me. My father always hated the subject of pirates, in fact everytime i brought it up he would try and change the subject. Anna sat there thinking for a while when it began to rain suddenly, she quickly went under the over hanging in the garden and resumed sitting wit her book. Anna wasnt reading though she only kep the book on her lap so that her mother would think she was. When there was no longer anything to look at her eyes fell upon the book.

Anna: Maybe i should read this thing, theres nothing else to do and its safer to stay inside

(she said aloud)

Her parents were always lovey dovey when they were together and it made her sick. She opened to the front of the book and began reading, she was getting really into it when she heard a loud noise coming from the gate to her house. She ignored it this kind of thing happened everyday, it is probaly another pirate she thought to herself, they were always coming and being caught and then hanged. She turned her attention back to the book and became fully absorbed in it in minutes.

(Will's p.o.v)

Will looked out the window carefuly watching her daughter it wasnt safe these days for anyone. He looked around the room and saw a sheet of parchment he headed over to it and was just about to read it when Elizabeth entered. She looked beautful he thought to himself.

Will: Elizabeth, you look beautiful as per usual

Elizabeth: Thank you Will

Will: How would you like to go out for a walk

Elizabeth: But its raining

She glances out the window hoping to see calms sky but only to finds its raining. She looks at him to see if he is joking but realises that he never jokes agrees and together they head for the door. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jack ran through Port Royal trying to avoid the bullets being fired at him. He was running from the port where his beloved pearl was safely docked into the town where the entire Royal navy was waiting for him, he needed to find Elizabeth and Will again and was stopping at nothin to find them. This was important, and could possibly have an affect on him, the crew and the pearl. He headed straight for the Governor's house hoping to find them there.  
He had escaped the navy but it wouldnt be long until they found him again, he reached the governor's house and decided the best way to get in would be through the side.  
He sunk around the back and hopped over the fence into the garden.

Jack: That was too easy

He said to himself and then chuckled, he was making his way around the garden when he stopped. There was a girl sitting not too far from him, her beautiful long red hair, fell down her back onto her emerald green dress. She was sitting quietly reading.

Jack: No doubt daughter of Elizabeth and Will, but i thought he was an enunch, oh well maybe i was wrong

He headed over to the girl and sat down behind her watching her, she was so absorbed in her book she failed to notice him.

Jack: Ermmm

He said loudly, she turned around quickly and faced him. Her hand reached down to the side of her dress where a large pocket barely noticable was she reached for her sword but didnt pull it out yet. She looked at him, then realised who he was and smiled. Jack looked at her confused.

Jack: Aren't you afraid luv?

Anna: Actually Mr. Sparrow im not

He looked at her amazed.

Jack: And why is that?

Anna: Because i've heard stories about you from my mother

Jack: How is Elizabeth doing still with the enunch?

Anna: What???!??

Jack: Oppss

He laughed.

Jack: Any ideas where they might be?

Anna: Just because i know doesnt mean i'm going to tell you

Jack: She's a sneaky one, no doubt got that from her mother

He thought to himself.

Jack: Well then love, i have no choice but to threaten you till you tell me

Anna: And how do you propose on doing that?

Jack: Its simple miss turner

Anna: It's Anna

Jack: Alright then Anna, i am a pirate i do things unfairly, you are a girl, a weak defenseless girl, i could easy beat you in a simple sword fight

Anna: And what makes you so sure

Jack: This

He draws his sword quickly and puts in to her neck. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Elizabeth and will strolled through Port Royal in the rain, but it didnt seem to disturb them. Passing dozen of stores not a single person was on the streets however a few cariages carried the upper class members of the town. Hand in hand they turned into another street smiles on their faces as they enjoyed the peaceful silence and each other's company.

"Come on he couldnt have gotten far" a soldier exclaimed causing Elizabeth and Will to look ahead of them.

There stood about 20 members of the Royal navy armed and in attention. The commanding officer was the first to notice the couple, and immediantly reconized them. The next thing Elizabeth and Will knew they had the entire Royal Navy surrouding them gun loaded.

Elizabeth's face became angry while Will was relatively calm believing that it was nothing more than a mere mistake.

"What is going on here!" Elizabeth demanded.

"Yes who are you after?" Will asked the officier.

"It seems that a notrious pirate was spotted not so long ago running through the town" he exclaimed.

Elizabeth and Will nodded not really listening. "And we have reason to believe that this pirate is one from the crew you sailed with"

"I assure you my wife and i have seen no pirate and we have not contacted that crew in years" Will explained.

The officer stood silent for a while thinking, he had no proof that they had helped him or even knew them so he couldnt arrest them, they werent doing anything wrong so he was powerless under the juridiction of the King. He sighed and nodded to the officers who simulatiously withdrew their swords and parted for the couple to pass.

Elizabeth once again took Will's hand and they made their way to the dock not caring or thinking about anything.

------------------------------------------------------------

Docks

A small ship was docked in the harbor of Port Royal, the crew of the black pearl busied themselves on the ship acting like fishermen while waiting for their captain to return. So far the entire Royal Navy had past them several times and contiously mistaken them for common fisherman getting their ship ready for another trip. Four members of the black pearl were currently sitatued on the pearl hidden in a secret dock incase the navy or anyone for that matter was to find the known pirate ship.

Elizabeth and Will walked down the beach hand in hand heading to the docks where they would sit and just talk for hours until the sun finally set into the evening. Then once again they would head back to their house and resume their parental roles. It was a boring life for any pirate but they were ajusting to it and it was getting easier with each passing day, they took each one as it came and together they made it.

As they made their way into the docks Will couldnt help but glance towards the small fishing boat currently docked, the crew all bustling around with no purpose at all. He nudged Elizabeth.

"Look at that crew all clueless, like they have never done this before" he whispered to her even though there was no one else around.

She looked up and her eyes fell on the ship. She scanned the ship, seeing as the black pearl had gotten a few new members and Jack was smart enough to send them incase the orignal crew was reconized. Plus the orignal crew were more trust worthy and wouldnt abandon him.

"Miss Elizabeth, Will what a long time come aboard" A familiar voice called from the crows nest.

Upon hearing the voice Elizabeth and Will looked at each other simulatiously reconizing the voice. A flash of shock passed through their eyes.

"ANNA" they both uttered as they released hands and ran towards their home leaving behind a rather confused bunch of pirates. 


End file.
